


Invisible

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Tony Stark, M/M, Meeting Room Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, invisible, 寡姐看透一切, 羞耻play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 惯例一锅肉，大概是一个架空的背景设定，总觉得有点想念曾经完整的复联，如果非要参考时间线，就当作是复联一之后好了。就算性格相似又互相挑衅不服软的情趣（？）夫夫吧，霜铁大法好！





	Invisible

“哈、哈啊…操……唔！”  
染透糖汁的喘息里夹杂起咒骂，又或者说，试图咒骂，因为在会议室的门被推开的瞬间，Loki微凉的手掌已经捂住他的嘴。  
对于邪神而言，这大概是只有Tony才能享受到的‘温柔’作风，Fury和Steve没察觉到半点他被捂进嘴里的呻吟，他们太过投入于跟彼此的交谈了——但如果放纵Tony刚刚在这间对他们而言看起来空无一人的会议室里浪叫出声，恐怕傻子都会注意到异常。  
Loki狭长的绿眸朝他望来，少见的慌乱还没有从总裁的脸上褪尽，他伸出一根手指轻轻按住Tony的嘴唇，Tony配合地点了点头，他明白Loki正在使用的魔法有什么限制：那会让他们与空气隐为一体，但丝毫隔绝不了一分该传进他人耳朵里的声响。

就在刚才，这间还回荡着诸多所谓的声响。  
比如Loki的鞋跟与地面清脆的敲击，亦或是旖旎的欲望打开Tony的喘息…如果可以，Tony无比想要回到那个时候，但显然已经绝无可能。Steve和Fury交谈着走进了房间，各自落座在桌边——离Tony和Loki正…淫靡荒唐的位置不足半米的距离。

情况在短短片刻里不受控制地演变得越来越恶劣。  
Tony甚至来不及松出一口气，Bruce，Natasha还有Clint又打开了会议室的门，Coulson和Thor紧随在后面，依次有序地坐进自己的惯用座位，毫不知情就在触手可及的地方，Tony正双腿大开地跪坐在Loki光裸的下腹，而属于某个希腊神该死的阴茎深深地埋在他的体内。  
这情景实在有些怪异：他所有的队友们都围坐在会议桌两侧，纸张翻动的声音近在耳边，伴随着对咖啡与前几天战斗的闲侃，Tony从未如此感激他在会议室里放置了这样一张宽大的圆桌，拜这所赐，除非不幸到极点，正常情况下没有人会意外碰到他们。

只可惜，凝如实质的紧张让Tony几乎忘了，他的性爱对象既然是以恶作剧之神的头衔声名远扬，又怎么会好心到给他留有喘息的余地？  
蛰伏在后穴里的凶器突起发难，撑平的内壁甚至能够描摹出向上顶起的形状，Tony在惊喘出声前死死咬住嘴唇，整个人微微战栗起来。Loki微微挑起眉，好整以暇地迎接着瞪视过来的大眼睛，像是完全没注意到Tony瞬间僵硬绷紧的身体。

真的太怪异了。  
Tony绝不是那种会性爱间忸怩羞涩的性格，但更坚决的是，他也绝对没有什么偷窥或者暴露的癖好，好吧，他也不能完全断言没有，毕竟在此之前，他都没机会体验过这种经历（见鬼的，他当然希望之后也不会再有），从脚底泛起的电流让身体的每一寸神经末梢都敏感到极点。之前他们在半公共场合的性爱从未被人闯入过，好吧，除了某一次，凌晨三点的时候在大厦的客厅里，Clint起夜去洗手间时，拖着摇摇晃晃的脚步路过。

“呃…我猜Tony不会来了（Tony’s not coming * 注1）.”Bruce推了推眼镜，最终说道。  
声音的源头距离Tony挺起的臀肉最多不过一米，温热的呼吸飘扑而来的错觉刺激着大胆的天才又瑟缩了一下，Loki戏谑地勾起唇角——来到这场会议上（Coming happening at this meeting *）的可比那个绿色的大块头能想到的要多得多。  
“那还真让人惊讶，”Natasha连眼神都没从文件上抬起来，语气毫不意外，“我打赌Jarvis甚至都没有再提醒他关于会议的安排。”  
对极了。  
这种关于财产损失以及公众形象的重要会议，没错，重要会议，而不是无聊会议。现在Tony混乱模糊的大脑开始思考，他是不是应该取消Jarvis在这方面的静音，以防这样的不幸事故再度发生，一方面他想提前有个心理准备，可另一方面…这种体验火辣无疑。  
“恐怕他能来参加某场会议的那天，就是我穿着紫色紧身衣在办公室出席的日子。”Fury干巴巴地嘲弄道。  
“我觉得，如果他能同意出席，我们所有人都穿上紫色紧身衣大概都不会有意见。”Coulson赞同道。

这不失为一个好主意——  
他的想法被掐在臀肉上的手掌切断，Loki小幅度地挺了挺腰，Tony软着手脚扶住了桌面。  
“继续。”Loki的口型清晰道。  
很好，如果要说他完全没感觉到一点别样的兴奋——也可以说相当——那Tony肯定是个撒谎的骗子，只是这其中最艰难的问题就在于，他必须要保持非常，非常的安静，Tony实在不确定他能做好这件事…他从来都不擅长于保持沉默，更遑论Loki不会轻易放过这个机会。

“那么，接下来是你们的最后一个任务。”Fury翻动着纸张。  
Tony缓慢地抬起腰，肠肉与Loki的性器慢吞吞地拉离，迟滞的速度让他前所未有地清晰感知到每一寸拉扯的角度，再以同样缓慢的速度坐落，一点一点将Loki吞咽回体内，半是艰难半是得意地看着Loki也蹙起眉微微咬住了嘴唇。  
其他人还在讨论着Thor到时会一锤砸穿的建筑楼，Tony极其缓慢地晃动着身体起伏，鼻尖冒起一层细小的汗珠，他小心翼翼地从肉刃中抽离，再重新被钉穿进内壁，胆颤心惊地分辨着肉体交缠时是否发出一点湿漉漉的声响。如果只是在会议桌上玩一场骑乘，这放慢到如同燃油耗尽的节奏绝对会让他极其不满，但此时疯狂汹涌而上的快感顷刻将他淹没。  
会议的内容开始讨论Loki，讨论他最近已证实，和未证实的非法活动。被谈到的罪犯握着他的腰，加快了他起伏的律动，如果他们不需要这样谨言慎行，Tony一定会呜咽着握住Loki的手臂，弯身咬住他的脖颈迎合摆动。Loki不再作壁上观，却也没减少半点恶意，Tony的后穴里又湿又热（hot），如果再加上他正跪趴在他所有队友们都围绕着的桌子中央，而那群正襟危坐的蠢货对此一无所知，更绝对称得上一句辣透了(damn hot)。  
假如他刚刚念错了咒语，现在恐怕面临着巨大的麻烦，Loki在Tony泛起绯红的眼尾落下亲吻，也多亏于Tony设计的通风系统足够完美，否则一定会有人察觉到夹杂着情欲的汗水气味。

Steve说了什么，但Tony已经无暇顾及那声音里的具体含义，他脑海里浮现过Steve的脸，如果他发现了这里正发生的事情…他会是什么样的神情？可说不定这会阴差阳错地唤醒Steve的隐藏性格，Tony确信，Steve身上一定存在着某种不为人知的阴暗面，只不过现在连他自己也没能发觉。  
Loki望着Tony有些失焦的眼眸，加大了抽插的动作，他把握着分寸，以保证不会发出肉体拍击的响声，但很快他就发现，那已经变得不再重要，因为Tony回神时泄露出了一声清晰可闻的喘息。  
Bruce皱起眉，“什么声音？”  
Tony和Loki的动作瞬间僵止在原地。  
“声音？什么？”Clint问道。  
Natasha也皱起了眉，微微转过头，目光凝向Tony的方向。  
Tony甚至连呼吸都不敢放出，他屛着气息绷直身体，骤然抽紧的后穴让Loki也咬着牙闭住了呼吸。  
“没什么，我猜。”Bruce揉了揉额角说道。  
会议继续。

上帝。  
Tony的头埋进Loki的胸膛里，这实在是挑战神经，又该死的令人兴奋，他就在队友们的眼皮底下跟Loki做爱；Loki甚至开始在心底再度生出拿权杖控制他们所有人的想法，因为这场本来目的是愉悦的游戏让他开始感到煎熬。  
Tony又恢复了之前缓慢又缓慢的起伏，温吞地像是一种折磨，他咬住Loki淡色的乳头，挑衅地看着Loki一次次努力隐忍着呼吸，却收效甚微。Tony乐此不疲地摇晃着腰肢，伸出舌尖舔舐着涨红的乳尖——他觉得他开始享受，甚至是热爱这个过程了。Loki水绿的眸子已经染上浓稠的墨色，Thor就近在眼前，只要伸长手臂就能碰到他兄弟的长发，Tony合上摇晃的视野，用力咬住下唇，以防他再流出难以隐忍的喘息。  
角落里的响动分散走Loki的一部分心神，他微微侧过头，正看见Natasha朝着Coulson挥了挥文件袋，正准备推滑给斜对面的特工。

该死。  
Loki眯起眼眸，伸手搂紧Tony的腰肢，慢慢坐起身，让文件沿着原本他肩膀所躺的位置滑过，在沾到有些汗湿的中央区域时，移动在桌面的速度明显有些阻滞（睁开眼意识到发生了什么的 Tony真的非常，非常希望没人察觉这点），但好在最终到达了目的地。  
Loki朝着Tony露出一个堪称温柔的微笑，他就着坐起身的姿势缓慢转动，挤进Tony张开的双腿间，将其弯折过头顶，反身把Tony压到桌面，阴茎在内壁里旋转了一圈，Tony不得不再度屛住呼吸，否则他一定会拔高音调呻吟。Loki心底的阴鹜逐渐消散，这个处境比他想象的还要美妙，他，作为复仇者处心积虑想要抓捕的罪犯，就在那些愚蠢的家伙面前反复贯穿着Tony的身体，而所有人还都毫不知情地讨论着他…  
Loki从Tony湿软驯顺的肠肉中抽离，再碾着前列腺重重撞击到深处，温热的性器恶意地操弄着失去主动权的总裁，蜜糖般的大眼睛融化般蒙起雾蒙蒙的水汽。Loki粗重地喘息着，面对面的姿势让他们的距离如此之近，Tony四肢百骸每一个细胞都渴求着大声喘息呻吟，但他不能，他伸手按住Loki的嘴唇，示意他放轻声音。Loki吻上他的嘴唇，没有深入，只是唇瓣与唇瓣单纯的贴合，手指灵活地环绕上Tony弹跳勃发的性器。  
Tony睁大双眼，望着Loki用力摇着头，但后者反而更加恶劣地加快了抚慰撸动的速度。Tony剧烈地颤抖起来，他毫不意外Loki后背上已经留下他抓出的血痕，可邪神似乎毫不在意，修剪圆润的指甲刮过顶端湿漉漉的凹陷。Tony再也没能压抑住喉腔里哽出的细碎呜咽，轻微而短促，但无法取替那仍旧是一声呜咽，他们再度静止在原地，而环绕在Tony阴茎上的手指仍停留在上面。

“你们听见了吗？”Steve皱起眉环视着四周。  
“听见什么？”Coulson问道。  
“我没听见什么。”Natasha温和地插话道。  
“呃，好吧…那一定是我的幻觉。所以，关于途经可能受到波及的学校…”  
Loki耐心地多停了几秒，等所有人重新全神贯注于会议里，他伸手捂住Tony的嘴，揉捏着受到惊吓后更加颤抖不已的性器，在同样开始痉挛的肠肉里凶狠地冲刺。所有的喘息被堵进了掌心，这场异样的高潮来得汹涌而持久，Tony无声地弓起腰射得一塌糊涂。Natasha的钢笔挑了一个绝佳的时机掉落在地，所有人都绅士地弯身到桌底为她寻找着钢笔，留给Loki不必费心压抑低喘的空间，重重地抵着肠壁灌满深处。

彩蛋：

Loki收紧手臂搂住Tony，总裁缩在希腊神怀里汗湿的身体还在微微战栗着，他抬手环上Loki的脖子，湿润而微凉的亲吻因而落在他的肩颈。  
Fury还在给什么白痴政治家的事情做着最后的结语，所有人都整理着物品站起身，准备结束会议离席。坐在远处的Clint几乎磨磨蹭蹭到最后才起身，玩笑调侃道，“真可惜Tony没来参加这场会，他一定会喜欢这次行动的。”  
“哦，别挡路，快点出去。”Natasha翻了个白眼，推着他离开会议室，在门被完全关上前，稍微停顿了脚步回头朝着空荡荡的会议室望来：

“不用客气。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：这里玩了一个中文get不到的英语梗，所以额外备注一下，‘coming’这个意味深长的词…（远目）毕竟除了物理位置上，还有另外一层很好用的含义嘛（。


End file.
